To Be Free
by AshuriNya
Summary: "All Avara Riley Jones wanted was to be free." Free from her home. Free to be who she was. Free to explore, to meet new people. But all America wanted was to protect her. Who knew that would lead to this?
1. Started In The South

Diaclaimer: I, in no way possible, own Hetalia. I do own the idea of my story though.

**1**  
**Started in the South**

America didn't really like his states leaving their natural home. They were only allowed to go to the other states, not out of the country. So, the other countries didn't think there was a human form of them, only England knew. They lived like that for years and years and years.  
This story started with a small little state in the south. It wasn't long after England found America, actually. America had just found little Delaware and placed him in the care of Pennsylvania.  
He was skipping around the backyard, waiting for England to get back when he spotted her. Sitting by a small pond. She was half the size of him and she stared blankly at him with sea blue eyes. She wore a little black dress to fit her chibi form, matching her short black hair- but not the red at the ends.  
"Hi there!" Alfred beamed at the little state, "I'm America! What's your name?!"  
"... Maryland."  
He instantly took her by the hand and dragged her to Pennsylvania. Pennsylvania wasn't much younger than America, but he was old enough to take care of two chibistates. He already had placed the care of Mississippi and Tennessee to the care of Alabama, and Lousiana and Oklahoma to Texas. There were others, but too many to say.  
About ten years went by and it happened. It actually happened a few times until they realized what was going on. One minute Maryland was calm, the next snappy. One minute she was cheerful, the next she was trying to kill New York with a spactula. She was bipolar, the only bipolar state though. That's what made him even more protective.  
He hid them in the states, never letting them come out if the other countries were around- besides England. He was worried about her, he didn't want her getting hurt like she did at Fort McHenry. He didn't want to risk her getting hurt with her swinging emotions. He tried to act like it wasn't her fault- which he knew it wasn't. It wasn't her fault that she was like this. So he acted like he just didn't trust the other countries around them.  
But Maryland knew. She knew she was the cause of all this. The reason why the states never got to travel. Never met anyone but that stupid brit. She was the reason they were locked up in America. She wanted change. She wanted to do something, anything.  
All Avara Riley Jones wanted was to be free.


	2. Crap, An American

Disclaimer: Once again, I do _not_ own Hetalia in any way- shape nor form.

**2**  
**Crap, An American**

_"SHE'S GONE!"_  
He somewhat regretted picking up the phone.  
"Alfred, calm down and tell me exactly what's wrong?" England groaned.  
_"I was walking around when Penny came running up to me! Mary's gone! We searched everywhere for her!"_  
"Okay, okay, calm down." England muttered, "Did she leave anything behind? A note, maybe?"  
_"Uhm,"_ He heard rustling like America was moving things around, _"Yeah!"_  
"What does it say?"  
_"Give me a minute!"_ More rustling then a yelp- which caused Arthur to roll his eyes. _"Okay, then! Here it is: 'Dear Papa, sorry for leaving on such short notice but I couldn't let you catch me. Don't worry- I'll be back. Don't know when but whatevs. Like you, I'm the hero, so I can do this! Anyway, I'm off exploring so see ya whenever! Love ya daddy! From, Ava.'_"  
"Don't worry, America, I'll go and search the other countries."  
_"_Pleeeeease,_ find her, Artie!"_  
England once again rolled his eyes as he hung up the phone. He then stood up and stretched, deciding to search Germany first.

"Ve~ Ve~ Germany! Germany!~"  
Germany groaned as the knocking only sped up after a minute. He grumbled as he got out of his chair and swung open the door.  
"Italy, what do you..." He only trailed off when he spotted that Italy wasn't alone.  
A young girl was standing behind him, nonchalantly looking around the place. Sea blue eyes marking every crack and nail, while she subconsciously played with the him of her black tank top that was placed over top of a lighter shade of black long-sleeved t-shirt. Black combat boots went slightly over her black pants as she aimlessly rocked back and forth. Short black hair bounced, with the dark red ends, on her shoulders.  
"Germany~!" Italy shouted, glomping his taller friend, "This is Avara Riley!"  
The girl's attention was put onto the German and she allowed a small smile, "Hiya!"  
_Crap,_ Germany thought to himself, _An American..._  
"Hello," Ludwig nodded.  
"Ve~ We're all friends now!" Italy cheered, letting go of Germany to glomp Avara. Avara let out a small laugh and awkwardly patted the Italian's back.  
"Alvright, Italy," Germany mumbled, pulling his young ally off the girl, "Vet her breath."  
"Then let's make paaastaaa~!" Italy said, grabbing Avara's right hand and dragging her into Germany's house. Germany grumbled once more, knowing today was gonna be a _loooong_ day.


	3. Mary

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wish it could be, Hetalia is in no ways mine.

**3**  
**Mary**

Germany was right, it was gonna be a long day- and it's only been two hours! So far, Italy made a mess in his room, the living room, and the kitchen. Meanwhile, Avara stood there watching Italy with- excitement?- in her eyes.  
"Whatcha wanna do, Avara?!" Italy bounced up to the girl, smiling widely at her. Avara smiled warmly at him and shrugged.  
"Whatever you wanna do, Ita. It doesn't matter to me."  
"Oh, Germany~!" Italy sang, running over to his German friend, "Let's go play football, all three of us!"  
"Vait, Italy," Germany said, "Vow _did_ you two meet?"  
"Well," Italy started, "I was on my way over here anyway and ran into her!"  
"Literally," Avara rolled her eyes.  
"So, c'mon, Germany!" Italy whined, pulling the bigger country's arm. Germany sighed.  
"Alvright, alvright! I'm comving."

They weren't even at the park for ten minutes when they heard someone familiar.  
"Avara!"  
"Shit!" Avara cursed to herself as she recognized the blonde man.  
"England?" Germany called out. Avara growled under her breath and crossed her arms, glaring at the brit.  
"Your father has been so worried about you," Arthur scolded her.  
"What of it?" She mumbled, not meeting the country's eyes.  
"Vow do vou know each other?" Germany asked as Italy hid slightly behind the German.  
England sighed, casting one last glance at the younger girl, "This is Maryland, one out of many children of America's."

"VWHAT?!"

* * *

Sorry, this was just a filler since I sorta have writers block *chuckles nervously* But I should be good now that I got this outta the way!

Review(s):

Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki (?): Hehe, thanks! But you'll just have to wait and see who she ends up with! I don't wanna spoil it since I'll probably keep changing it myself until I figure out a good enough person for her!


	4. Don't Wanna Go Home

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it ... buuuuuuut ... I don't.

**4**  
**Don't Wanna Go Home**

_"VWHAT?!"_  
Avara, or otherwise known as Maryland, chuckled nervously, "Yeah... That's something I forgot."  
"Vow the vell could vou forget-"  
"Calm down, Doitsu~!" Italy exclaimed, "It's not a bad thing, right?"  
"Vwell," Germany sighed, "I dunno."  
Avara looked down sadly, not meeting anyone's gaze, untl England put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Come on, America is freaking out over you."  
"But I don't want to go back!" Avara exclaimed, sounding like a little toddler, "I wanna explore some more!"  
"Mary-"  
"No!" She screamed.  
"I guess I have to do what America planned..."  
Maryland looked at him warily. "What are you- Gah!" She shrieked when England threw her small form over his shoulder.  
"See you two later," England told Germany and Italy before walking away.  
"Put me down!"  
Italy and Germany glanced at each other as the two others disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Sorry, but this is just a filler. *glances away* I'll try to make the next chapter longer.


	5. Curl, Silence, and Pups

**5**  
**Curl, Silence, and Pups**

"What were you thinking?!"  
She sighed, placing her chin on her fist, rolling her eyes at her dad's voice.  
"You could've gotten hurt! You could've gotten_ killed_! Hell, I thought you were kidnapped before I found that letter!"  
She glanced at England, seeing that he was sipping at his tea, staring blankly at a wall.  
"What if someone found your curl?! You could've-"  
"Alright!" She screeched, "Don't even talk about that! I have it hidden, clipped back- see! But, man, it was bad talking about it with Penny, but my dad? Stay off that topic please!"  
America sighed, finally sitting down, "Sorry, I was just so worried."  
"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." Ava grumbled, crossing her arms as she leaned back in her chair.  
"Ava..." She didn't look at him when he placed a hand on her shoulder, "I know you can- but I still can't help but worry."  
She shrugged his hand off and stomped out of America's house- trying to get as far out of New York as possible.  
"Don't worry, Alfred," England spoke up after a few moments, "This is Maryland we're talking about. Let her cool down and she'll be fine in no time."  
"I'm not sure..." Alfred mumbled, "She seems different..."  
"She's growing," England sighed.  
It was silent for a few minutes after that.  
"She reminds me of you."  
"Huh?" America raised an eyebrow.  
"Headstrong, thinks she can do anything," Arthur started to list, "too brave for her own good, won't take no for an answer, keeps pushing-"  
"Alright, alright!" America grumbled, "I get it..."  
"Now," Arthur sighed as he stood up, "We should go and make sure she isn't going to get herself into trouble- you know how she can get when she's pissed off."  
"...That's what I'm worried about."

* * *

"And he thinks he can order me around! _Seriously_! I look nine, but I'm truthfully over hundreds of years old! I should finally be able to have freedom- we should _all_ be able to!"  
Pennsylvania only sat in silent amusement as his younger sister paced back and forth as she ranted.  
It was only about ten minutes ago when he heard someone pounding on his door and he opened it to the furious younger state. She instantly went on a rant about their father and he calmly sat in a chair in the living room, letting her get it all out- he has been putting up with it for a very long time so he knew what to do.  
"Well, he is our father, Maryland, and he does care for us deeply. You know that."  
"Yeah, I know he's our father- okay? But that shouldn't give him the right to lock us inside and never let us out to explore! _He_ gets to explore! _Damnit_, he went all the way to the other side of the world and back! _It's not fair!_"  
Finally, Pennsylvania sighed and stood up, carefully placing his hands on her shoulders and staring her in the eyes, "I _know_, Mary, I _know_. And I feel the same way, but we have to listen, trust me. This is for the best."  
Before she got the chance to retort, there was a cheerful voice calling out, "Howdy!"  
"Oh, no," Avara let a small laugh out as Ryan went to open the door.  
"How are y'all doin'?" The cheerful young state hopped into the house, grinning back and forth between the elder and younger.  
"We're doin' just fine," Mary commented, mimiking Mississippi's accent, "How are you doin', Missi?"  
"Oh, Ava," Nelly joked, "you are so mean to me."  
"I try my best," Avara laughed, changing back to her own voice.  
As Ryan and Nelly stood side by side- Avara's smile dropped just a tad bit, she realized how much similar they looked and how much she looked different.  
Although Penny looked twenty one and Missi looked fifteen, they were almost exactly alike. Both had brown hair- although Missi's was longer and held in two pigtails- and the greenest of eyes.  
Penny had on a regular old t-shirt and faded blue jeans. He wore plain old tennis shoes. He wasn't really too special, but he was perfectly happy that way. He was fine with his plain face- but, he did have a rather nice complection.  
Missi wore a red and black plaid crop farm shirt and blue short shorts with two pockets on the front and back. She wore light brown/tan cowboy boots and freckles lined all over her face- over her nose, under her eyes, a few on her cheeks.  
"So, what brings you to my part of the country?" Penny asked her.  
"Well, Allison told me to come visit y'all down here 'cause I haven't been down here in a long time. I was gonna bring Hilary and Cheyenne, but Hil had cleanin' to do and Chey was taken care of Miley 'cause she's been sick for a little while now, so I came alone this time," Mississippi smiled whole heartedly at her two siblings.  
Penny smiled, "Well, you are welcome here anytime, Nelly."  
"Thanks, Penny," Mississippi giggled then noticed how Ava had a far off look. "He still hasn't talked to you?"  
Avara blinked then turned away, "Not like I care, that idiot. He doesn't want to talk to me- _fine. I don't care._ Just he better not come cryin' to me or anything saying he misses me or some shit like that 'cause I'll slam my door in his face."  
"I'm sure he misses you," Pennsylvania smiled.  
"Then why is he ignoring me?" Mary snapped, glaring daggers at them. Mississippi tried her best not to step away, but Penny stared right into the sea blue eyes that had fire in them and spoke sternly.  
"I'm not sure. But I'll speak with him if he doesn't talk to you by Friday- and that's three days, alright?"  
After a few moments, Maryland finally relaxed and nodded, "Alright..." She then started heading towards the door, "I'ma head over to Orlando's, I haven't seen him in a while and supposedly him and Ronnie are together now, so this should be interesting."  
"Bye!" The two elder siblings called out and waited until she made it out of earshot before they started talking.  
"Why haven't you told her?"  
"What am I supposed to say? Delaware hasn't been talking to you because he's in love with you?"  
"Yeah!"  
"...I can't."  
"And why not, Pennyslvania?!"  
"I'm afraid what might happen. Let's just continue on and I'll talk to Aiden on Friday like I said and we'll get it all sorted out, alright?"  
"I'm just afraid what she'll do until then- you know he and Ariana are together now- and have been for about three months and she's only heard about it about a month ago. She's still clearly upset about that _and_ it's been almost _five_ months since we've seen them together."  
"Don't worry, Nelly, we'll get this all straightened out."

* * *

"Ryan!"  
"Papa!" America got a nice shock when a young girl came flying out the doors and slammed into him, making him stumble a few feet backwards. He smiled as he stared down to a freckled face.  
"Hey there, Nells."  
"I haven't seen ya in a while, papa!" She spoke with a skip in her voice and her smile never once faultered, "You should come and visit the farm sometime soon- Duckie's a proud mama now and she has four beautiful pups! Ya gotta come see 'em soon, do ya promise?"  
"Of course, Nelly," America promised the energetic state, "I'll come by sometime this week."  
"Good! 'Cause Rooster won't leave Collie alone and I don't need anymore pups, four is enough so far- we almost lost one but Mama saved her. She's a survivor!"  
America could only laugh as Mississippi went on and on about the new baby pups until Ryan finally came out and saved him.  
"Come on, Missi, dad has probably come to talk about something important. You can talk about the puppies afterwards. Now, go on inside while we talk, alright?"  
"Alright!" She bounced, skipping inside to the living room.  
"This is about Chesa isn't it?"  
Alfred didn't answer for a few minutes, but he sighed as he did, "Yeah..."  
"You should've known one of us would've done it someday. If it wasn't her, it probably would've been Tyler or Dakota or Rickie- hell, _I_ probably would have done it one day. You couldn't of hidden us forever."  
"I know, but I tried my best. I only wanted to protect you- _all_ of you. Not only Riles, each of you had a part of it."  
"I know, dad." Ryan sighed, turning to look in the side window- where he could see Nelly happily sitting on the couch watching Spongebob. "And we understand that- but we also need our freedom. We each have grown to put up with each other, adapt to each other. We've been locked up in this country for a very _very_ long time, it's time to let us go and learn how to live with all the others."  
"How did you grow to be the wisest?"  
"Someone had to," Penny smirked, then laughed, "I just try to keep everything under control around here- if no one had, we'd probably be in complete choas- hell, we're about to with the election coming up..."  
It was silent for a few moments.  
"I've decided to let the world know about you guys." Penny shot his father a confused look. "Since Germany and Italy found out, I'm sure the others won't be far behind. So, I'm gonna take four of you to the World Conference coming up soon- of course you're one of them... And I've also decided Avara will be another."  
"Is that a good idea?"  
"Yes," The country stated firmly, "It's best for them to meet her now than later."  
"And the other two?"  
"...I haven't decided yet."


	6. (Characters)

State - brother/sister - Human Name - Nickname

Alabama - big sister - Allison ones - Allie  
Alaska - big sister - Alana F. Jones - Husky  
Arizona - big sister - Ariana jones - Ari  
Arkansas - big brother - Rayne Jones - Ark/Ray/Cloud  
California - big sister - Ronnie W. Jones - Cali/Sun  
Colorado - big brother - Michie R. Jones  
Connecticut - big brother - Ralph Jones  
Delaware - brother - Aiden R. Jones - Delly  
Florida - big brother - Orlando d. jones - Disney  
Georgia - big sister - Lindsay Jones - Linds  
Hawaii - big sister - Lilo S. Jones  
Idaho - big sister - Irene Jones - Idi  
Illinois – big sister – Johannah M. Jones - Jonna  
Indiana – big brother – Jaq L. Jones  
Iowa – big sister – Loretta H. Jones - Lori  
Kansas – big brother – Clark K. Jones - Superman  
Kentucky – big brother – Josh P. Jones - Chicken  
Louisiana - big sister - Miley S. Jones - Louis  
Maine – big sister – Autumn S. Jones  
Maryland - sister - Avara Riley Jones – Mary/Chesa/Ava/Riley  
Massachusetts – big sister – Ellen W. Jones - Ellie  
Michigan - big brother - Mitchel E. Jones - Mickey  
Minnesota - big sister - Minnie M. Jones  
Mississippi - big sister - Nelly C. Jones - Missi  
Missouri - big sister - Diana Jones - Missy  
Montana - big sister - Hannah T. Jones  
Nebraska – big sister – Kimberly D. Jones - Kim/Kimmy/Snowy  
Nevada – big sister – Lydia M. Jones  
New Hampshire - big brother - Rodney A. Jones - Hamster  
New Jersey - big brother - Shane Jones - Jersey  
New Mexico - big brother - Mac Jones - Mexi  
New York - big sister - Jane T. Jones - York  
North Carolina - big brother - Nathaniel P. Jones - Nate/NC  
North Dakota - big sister - Dallas L. Jones - Dacky/ND  
Ohio - big brother - Tyler Jones  
Oklahoma - big brother – Cody N. Jones  
Oregon - big brother - Kenny Jones  
Pennsylvania - big brother - Ryan K. Jones - Penny  
Rhode Island – big brother – Dan P. Jones - Danny  
South Carolina - big sister - Caroline P. Jones - Carrie/SC  
South Dakota - big brother - Dakota K. Jones - Dokey/SD  
Tennessee - big sister - Hilary D. Jones - Tennie  
Texas - big sister - Cheyenne H. Jones - Chey  
Utah – big brother – Johnathan K. Jones - John  
Vermont – big brother – Jack Jones - Jackie  
Virginia - big sister - Roxy R. Jones  
Washington – big brother – George R. Jones  
West Virginia - big sister - Rickie R. Jones  
Wisconsin – big brother – Vladimir M. Jones - Vlad  
Wyoming – big sister – Courtney L. Jones - Court

If anyone think of nicknames, you can PM me if you wanna give me any ideas for it *smiles politely*


	7. Birthday Tears

This isn't the actual story, this is just like something for the Fourth of July. Back when Maryland was still a chibistate and couldn't control her emotions with being bipolar as much as now. I know it's not that good 'cause I just got back from walking in the parade and I'm tired and wanted to get this done before I have to go to the fireworks (if I even go). Anywho~ here!

Disclaimer: I **_don't_**own **_anything_**.

* * *

**Birthday Tears**

"Papa?"

It was silent in the house as the tiny voice echoed around the room.

"Daddy?"

A small pout formed on her face when she realized she was alone. Avara had spent the night with her father the night before, but where was he now?

"Daddy?" She tried again. Finally, after five minutes of silence, tiny tears formed in her sea blue eyes, hiccups slowly following as she cried.

She ran around the house, tears falling freely by now, until she made it to America's room.

"Papa?!" Nothing, which made her cry harder. "H-He's gone," She hiccuped. She walked up to his nightstand- where he usually left notes if he was going somewhere- but nothing was there. Through the blurriness, she saw the clock reading that it was only 10 in the morning.

With that, she ran back in her room to curl up in the corner with a blanket.

The next thing she knew, she was waking up, with tears still falling.

_Perhaps he's back!_ Her tears stopped then as she jumped up and threw open her door.

"Daddy?!"

And then she was crying again.

She ran back to his room.

It was now four in the afternoon and still no notes nor sign of America.

She didn't know Penny's number, nor Delly's, nor Cali's, nor Iggy's, nor her Uncle's, so she couldn't call _anyone_. None of her siblings, she couldn't even call any other countries since her father was hiding them.

"H-He's still g-gone!" She sobbed, walking into the living room. She didn't even make it to the couch before she fell on her knees with tears.

"Mary?!" She looked up but didn't see anyone when she was pulled into a hug, "Shush now, I'm here, why are you crying?!"

"Papa!" She yelled out, wrapping her tiny arms around him, "Y-You left me!" America knew it was coming when she hit him and yelled with anger, "Why'd you leave me?!"

He pulled back, cupping her face with his hands, giving her a tiny smile and not flinching at the glare she was sending him, "Calm down, Riles, I'm sorry. I had to go see the other countries, I thought I told you that?"

She couldn't remember.

He gave a small laugh, "I'm here now- just in time for the fireworks!"

A smile lit up the chibistate's face and cheered, "Yay! Fireworks!"

Later that night, Maryland was sitting in her father's lap as the fireworks lit up the sky.

"Happy birthday, daddy! I love you!"


	8. World Conference

Near the ending, Avara starts to curse a bit more so it's just a warning...

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**6**  
**World Conference**

It was the day of the World Conference. This time at America's.  
"This is stupid." Avara complained, gazing lazily at her father who was standing infront of her, her two brothers, and her sister.  
America somehow got them to stand still in a line with Maryland on the right, Pennsylvania next to her, then Tennessee, lastly was Delaware on the left end.  
"Ava," Penny lightly scolded.  
"What?" Avara rolled her eyes, "Just stating a-"  
"Ava," Penny glared at her. The young state sighed and crossed her arms.  
"Alright," America grinned, "Today is your first World Meeting and-"  
"America," America turned to see England with his arms crossed by the door to the Conference Room.  
"Oh, right," He grinned sheepishly. England moved to stand by his former colony.  
"There are a few rules we have created for you that you _all_," He sent Mary a look, "have to follow." He waited until they all nodded to start again, "One, no causing mischief. Two, be careful of what you say. Three, stay next to America the whole time. Four, please don't cause a war."  
The states nodded once more.  
"Okay, I want all four of you to stay right here, we're gonna go in and introduce you so be quiet, alright?"  
Before they went in, America and England took one last glance at the four states.  
Delly was shifting his weight back and forth between both legs, his bright green eyes trying not to glance over at the girl with two colored hair. Like Penny, he wore old faded blue jeans and tennis shoes but he wore a plain white shirt instead of grey.  
Tennie wore almost exactly what Nelly wears- except her plaid shirt was blue and white. Her reddish-brown hair was pulled over her shoulder in a braid tied with a blue hair tie. Hazel eyes glanced all around the room as she giggled about something that no one would know.  
It was an awkward silence as the four stood somewhat still in the line.  
That was until Hilary moved to stand infront of Ava and grinned, "Hey, sis'! Haven't seen you in a while, what have you been up to?"  
Avara blinked then shrugged, "Eh, not much. Breaking rules, running away, the usual." Hilary giggled and grabbed one of Avara's hands.  
"Well, sis', ya gotta come down to the farm soon, Nelly supposed to bring Duckie and her pups over soon to hang with Devon and her pups."  
"That's all you and Nelly can talk about- your pups?" Avara teased jokingly.  
Hil laughed, "Yes! Because our pups are amazing!"  
"You're such a dork."  
"And you're so weird."  
Both females rolled their eyes.  
Avara turned her head just a bit and saw Penny looking out the window, then Delly- for some insane reason- watching her.  
"What?" She snapped, causing him to turn away.  
"You guys ready?" They turned to see England sticking his head out the door.  
"Yeah," Pennsylvania answered for them all.  
"Alright," England nodded, opening the door wider for them to come in.  
"Avara~!" Everyone in the room froze as a loud voice yelled and they watched as a blur tackled the youngest state to where she fell.  
"Oh, hey, Italy," Avara stated when she noticed it was the North Italian brother. Avara looked up and smiled when she saw Germany standing beside her with his hands held out to help her and Italy up.  
"These are four of my fifty states," Alfred announced once everything got settled and the two sisters and two brothers stood beside their dad. "Maryland, Pennsylvania, Tennessee, and Delaware."

Everything seemed to be going well considering the new information about America having, like, 50 children that no one- but England- knew about.  
Well... That they knew of.  
"Uncle Canada!" No one noticed her scream nor as she ran halfway across the room, tackling someone who they didn't know was there.  
"Bear?" The small, whisper-like voice asked.  
"Hiya!" She grinned, now completely happy.  
"Haven't seen you in a while," He told her, letting a small smile rest on his face.  
"That's because you haven't visited!" She complained, finally letting go of him.  
"Sorry," He apologized, casting his eyes away before looking at her again. "I'll visit the first chance I get!" He felt happier when the grin on his niece's face somehow brightened even more.  
He knew he shouldn't pick favorites- since all the states were technically his nieces and nephews. But, if he had to pick one, it would be this little one now sitting in his lap with Kumajiro on her lap.  
"Canada, _mon chére_!" Both looked up when the Frenchman popped out of nowhere.  
"Oh, hi, France," Canada said softly. Maryland looked up at him with innocent eyes- no one seeing the recognition of the name.  
"And hello there," France smiled down at the newly announced state. "I am France, the country of love~"  
"Iggy says you're the country of frogs and should die."  
The two Frenchmen stared down at her- the oldest with shock, the youngest with worry.  
"H-He really says that?" France whined, hanging his head.  
"Maryland," Canada scolded lightly, "Don't say that!"  
"But it's the truth," She insisted, "Et papa it de toujours dire la vérité."  
"Mais pas simple et sorti de nulle part!"  
Mary looked back at the saddened older country before sighing, "Sorry, Mr. France..." She cocked her head when he suddenly bounced back.  
"It's okay, petite beauté!"  
"And they say I have emotion problems," Mary mumbled to Canada as France bounced away. Canada nodded as they watched France start crying to England about how he's so mean. "Hey, Uncle Canada?"  
"Yes?"  
"After this, can I come over? I haven't been to your house in a _reeeeeeaaaally_ long time. S'il te plait?"  
Canada smiled and nodded, "Of course, Bear!"

They don't know what started, nor even _who_ started. All they knew was they were now pissed at each other for something and now were at a yelling war once again.  
"Assbag!"  
"You are _such_ a _ten-year-old_, Delaware! Assbag? Fucking dunce!"  
"Shut the hell up! At least I look fifteen, not nine!" Maryland's face flushed- he was jabbing at how she hasn't grown because of her economy or whatever.  
She was gonna _kill_ him now.  
"Seriously," Tennie whispered to Penny, "He says he loves her, but he doesn't act like he. He's a freakin' dumbbutt." Penny chuckled at his little sister's use of words and patted her head.  
"Yeah, I know," He replied, "But what are _we_ gonna do?"  
With that, they turned to watch everything unfold.  
"Fucking bastard!"  
"Emotional brat!"  
"You're gonna regret that, putain de connard!"  
France raised an eyebrow, "She has a way with words." America let out an exasperated sigh.  
"She has a lot of free time."  
"None of us other states have no fucking _idea_ of what you're saying, dumbass!" Delaware snapped back.  
"Good! So I can say whatever the fuck I want and you can't say anything back, bastardo uomo puttana!"  
Italy blushed while Romano chuckled.  
"They remind me of you and America-san," Japan said softly to England- who by then had given up on the two feuding states and had sat down in his seat with a cup of tea. "I just don't know who is worse. You guys or them."  
"We have to separate them sometimes," England told him, "Have another state watch over them, keep them away from each other until they've cooled down."  
"Why do they fight so much?" Spain joined in, pulling a grumbling South Italy- who was having fun watching the two states fight- with him.  
That made England falter just a bit, "No one actually knows... They used to be so close, but one day, Maryland snapped and cursed him out so much that we had to lock her in her room for the rest of the night. They haven't been the same since."  
"Just out of nowhere?" Japan asked.  
England nodded, "Yes. Though, we do suspect that some of the states know the reason but don't want to speak up for fear of forcing wrath from Mary on them."  
"Just go fall in a hole and die!" The youngest state's voice somehow grew louder.  
"At least I would be missed!"  
A startled silence seemed to fall over the whole room, each country and state going silent- all eyes on the ex-best friends.  
The first to move was America, who said in his rare pissed-off-tone, "Aiden R. Jones!"  
Tears swelled in Maryland's eyes as Delaware realized what he said.'  
"Ma-Mary-" He started but stopped.  
"Ryan, Hilary, get them out of here," England said strictly, standing up to place a hand on America's shoulder.  
Pennsylvania moved forward and shoved Delaware out of the room. Hilary carefully went up and grabbed Avara's hand and led her out of the room.  
Once the doors closed, chaos once again erupted in the World Conference Meeting.

* * *

Sooo, yeah, for some reason I couldn't get myself to actually figure out what to do with this chapter. So, I got a tomato and sat down and forced myself to finish it!

I'm still trying to figure out who to pair Maryland with ... I've narrowed it down to three! It's between a state, human, and country so even I don't know yet.

I used google translate so no promises these are all correct:

Mon chére - My dear (french)

Et papa it de toujours dire la vérité - And dad say to always tell the truth (french)

Mais pas simple et sorti de nulle part - But not so straightforward and out of nowhere (french)

petite beauté - little beauty (french)

S'il te plait - please (french)

putain de connard - fucking asshole (french)

bastardo uomo puttana - bastard man whore (italian)

If anyone sees that I did something wrong with translations, tell me please?


	9. Zee Awesome Meets Zee Little Hero

Disclaimer: I _own_ nada, nothing, non, zip.

**7**  
**Zee Awesome Meets Zee Little Hero**

"What the _hell_ were you thinking, Delaware?! Telling her that- you know how she is! She was your _best friend_ for _centuries_! I can _not_ believe you! What has been going on?! One day you are throwing water balloons off of the Washing Monument onto unsuspecting people, the next you're at each other's throats! And now look what you told her! Have you lost your mind?!"  
Delaware sat on the couch in Pennsylvania's living room while the older state scolded- quite loudly- him. They had just got back from the Meeting when Penny threw him on the couch and he prepared himself for it.  
America and Tennessee had taken Maryland back to her house- with Tennie calling California and Mississippi since America was now on his way back to yell at Delly like Penny.  
"You say you love her, but honestly, I doubt you actually do!"  
Penny, used to Mary's outbursts, only blinked when Delaware flew up and growled, "I do!"  
"Then why don't you _show_ it?" That made Aiden pause for a moment, "You're going out with Ariana. She's my little sister as well, so don't you forget that you already broke one of my sisters' hearts, if you break little Ari's, I won't even hesitate to hurt you even if you are my brother and I raised you!" Aiden flinched at Ryan's snarl. "If you don't love Ariana-"  
"But I do!"  
"What about Avara?"  
"I love her too!"  
"No."  
"What?" Dealawre stared at him, confusion written all over his face.  
Penny merely glowered at him, "Don't you dare do that. They're sisters and they both love you, and they love each other. Don't you fucking _dare_ say you love them both. You'll turn them against each other, so you better choose one- and choose quick before Ariana leaves you. And I'm pretty sure that Avara- no, she _will_ find someone else that loves _her_, and _can_ make up his mind."  
Delaware's eyes hardened, "She can't!"  
Penny sighed in aggrivation, "Yes she can, you dunce. It's not your choice if she falls in love with someone else!"  
Before they could continue fighting, the front door opened a bit harshly and they turned to see their father standing there with his arms cross- looking almost as angry as he did when someone attack his children. Like Fort Howard, Pearl Harbor, 9/11...  
"I'm going to take Delaware home," He said hastily- which caused Delaware to shiver a bit. Pennsylvania nodded, but before they could even move, America's phone rang. "Hello?"  
There was a few moments of silence.  
"She _what_?!"

"Maybe she went to Canada's house!"  
Currently, Pennsylvania and America were out searching for Maryland in the rain somewhere around the border to Mexico- knowing she would run that way like she did last time.  
America's eyes brightened, "She did mention something about asking if she could go over there!" So he set to call his older brother.  
_"Hello?"_  
"Canada!"  
_"No need to yell, America."_ Canada sighed, _"What's wrong?"_  
"Is Mary there?"  
It was silent for a few moments, _"She called me about ten minutes ago. She was going to come over for a few days, but she told me something had come up and she couldn't make it. Why? What happened?"_  
America groaned, "She ran away!"  
_"I knew something was wrong... She sounded like she wanted to cry. Told me she was taking care of Nebraska, but I called Kimberly and she was with Clark. I should've known... What happened?"_  
"I don't know. I was about to take Delaware home when I got a call from Tennie... Turned out when they had turned away for a moment, Avara had knocked them out and took off."  
_"I'll call France and Cuba and ask if they've seen her."_  
"Thanks, bro!"

_"Uncle Canada?" She said the moment she heard the click of someone picking up._  
"Oh, hello, Bear."  
_"Look, I know that... I know that I'm supposed to come over... But... But something important came up," She prayed he couldn't hear the held back tears in her voice as it slightly wavered, "I won't be able to make it. Can-Can we do it another night?"_  
"What's wrong?" _She cursed mentally, she should've know. This was_ Canada. "Are you crying?"  
_"No!" She instantly snapped back, flinching at how weak she sounded, "Nothing's wrong..."_  
"Bear, I know when you're lying... Did someone say something? Like what Delaware said?"  
_"It's not important!" She lied as she ran far, far away from the USA. "I'm... My sister is sick," She wracked through her head, thinking of a sister that she could act like was sick. "Kimmy, she suddenly came over crying that Alana was out with Michie and she couldn't think of anyone else! I... I'm worried! So I'ma stay and take care of her... Alright?"_  
_She knew Canada was hesitating, debating if he should believe her or not._ "Alright..." _She nearly sighed with relief,_ "We'll do it another night."  
_By then, she was nearing Mexico's border, "I love you, Uncle Canada."_  
_She knew he was confused, but he answered back,_ "Love you too, Bear."  
_And then she hung up._  
It had been nearly three days since then and she had already rode on two planes, now she was currently somewhere in Germany- trying to avoid the Personification at all times. She was sure her father was going crazy by now, and she wanted to call him to let him know she was okay...  
_No. He probably gave up after a day... He doesn't care- as Delaware said, nobody would miss me._  
She was sitting on bench, legs together, one hand on her left knee while her left hand was covering her face as she was leaned over.  
She looked up when she felt something on her right hand and came face to beak with a small sparrow- which resulted with her smiling.  
It was weird actually, her and Sparrows. Her baseball team is called Orioles, but she wasn't actually too fond of Orioles- she liked them, but she liked Sparrows much more and it seemed like Sparrows like her more than Orioles as well.  
"Hi there," She whispered to it, holding out a finger for it to land on, "What are you doing all the way here?" The small bird hopped in place and made a tiny noise. She sighed, "I wish I could understand you, Sparrow... Maybe then I could have friends... Well, I guess Flying Mint Bunny is my friend- although Papa said not to tell anyone I can see those things, he sorta doesn't believe me. He doesn't want others thinking I'm crazy as well."  
"You talk to bird as vell?"  
She jumped, letting out a small squeal, and the Sparrow took off.  
"Sorry," A loud laugh sounded around, "I vas looking for Gilbird and saw you over here."  
She looked up to be met with a tall man. Hair that could be as white as snow and blood red eyes. Sitting on his shoulder was a small yellow bird.  
She shook her head, looking down and quickly wiped the tears she didn't know were there until then.  
"Vhy are you out here zhis late at night?"  
"What time is it?" She asked softly.  
"Close to midnight," He answered.  
"I... I'm getting some air." She lied quickly, avoiding eye contact. But then she looked up at him, "What are you doing out?"  
He laughed loudly once again, "I told you- I vas looking for Gilbird," He gestered to the bird on his shoulder. Ava nodded and they sat in silence for a few moments.  
"Who are you?"  
"Me?" The red eyed man asked, slightly grinning.  
Ava rolled her eyes then stared blankly at him, "Yeah, are you gonna tell me your name- or will I have to keep calling you 'red eyed man'?"  
He laughed loudly, "Kesesesese! I am zee awesome Gilbert!" He then crouched down to be face to face with her, "Now, are you going to tell me the truz of vhy you here zhis late on zee bench?" When she shrugged and turned her head away, Gilbert sighed, "Alvright zen, I guess I should take you to one of zee Countries, zhey should tell me vho you are."  
"No!" Gilbert raised an eyebrow at her exclaimation. "Just, please... No..."  
He stared at the small girl as she stared blankly at the ground, "Fine. But don't stay out here."  
"Huh?" She blinked up.  
"Come vith me," He explained, holding out a hand, "Safer zhan staying out here avone in zee dark."  
She looked at his hand fore a few moments before nodding, "Alright..." She took ahold of his hand.

"Vill you tell me your name- or vill I have to call you something else that I make up?"  
She laughed as he placed a warm cup of coffee infront of her, "That depends. What name would you give me?"  
Gil smirked at the challenge, "Hmm, vell..."  
Ava raised an eyebrow while Gil stared intently at her.  
"Sparrow."  
"Eh?" She merely blinked.  
"As you said, Sparrows seem to like you und vell," He leaned closer to her, "I like Sparrows."  
She laughed, "Well, I guess I could like the name," And then she picked the cup up, "The name's Avara Riley. You can call me Ava, Riley, doesn't matter to me."  
"It's a unique name," Gilbert complimented, then as a quick afterthought, "Not as awesome as me zhough!"  
She rolled her eyes, "Thank my dad for it," She shrugged, taking a drink.  
"Vho is your dad?" He instantly regretted it when he saw a flash of pain... or was it guilt?  
"It doesn't matter," She shugged, "I ran away from home, I don't plan on going back. Nobody'll miss me."  
"Are you sure nobody vill miss you?" He asked, trying to get her to look at him again, "If it vere me, I vould miss you."  
He grinned as a blush appeared on her cheeks.  
"Gilbert!"  
They both looked towards the living room when a german voice yelled.  
"Germany?" Avara whispered.  
"You know my brudder?"  
"Your brother?!" She stood up quickly, knocking the chair over. A knocking came upon the front door. "Please, don't tell him I'm here!"  
Gilbert stared into her pleading eyes, "Alvright," He whispered. "Go up zee stairs, down zee hallvay. Last door on zee left is mein bedroom."  
Once she disappeared up the steps, he headed from the kitchen to the living room to open the front door.  
"Hey, Vest!" He greeted his brother when he walked into the house.  
"Hallo, Gilbert," The personification of Germany nodded back.  
"Vhat are you doing home so early?"  
Germany casted him a suspicious glance, but brushed it off a moment later, "I vas vondering if you have seen a young madche around?"  
"Vho?"  
"Her name is Avara Riley," Gilbert tried to keep the shock off his face. "She's one of zee daughters of America."  
"One of zee states?" Gilbert gasped out.  
"Ja, she's Maryland." Germany continued, "America just called me about an hour ago, she ran avay from home and somevone said zhey saw a madche zhat looks like her board a plane headed here."  
"Vell if I-"  
"You have seen her."  
Gilbert froze.  
"She's here, isn't she?"  
"Verdammt, Vest," Gilbert whispered, "I told her I vouldn't tell."  
"America's vorried sick, Gilbert," Germany whispered-growled back.  
"She's honestly scared about somezing," Gil glanced towards the stairs, "Just vet her stay here for a bit, and I'll take her back the moment she's ready."  
Germany and Gilbert seemed to have a stare off before Germany sighed, "Alvright, alvright." He turned to leave, and groaned, "I am going to regret zhis, but since you say she's scared, I'll stay vith Italy for a bit."  
"Zhanks, Vest!" Gilbert laughed loudly, patting Ludwig on the back a bit hard.  
"Ja, ja," Germany grumbled as he walked back out the door- Gilbert shutting it.  
"I suppose you want me to leave..." He jumped when a voice spoke suddenly. He turned to see Ava playing subconciously with her sleeve.  
"Of course not!" Her eyes widened as he grinned-smirked, "I'm zee awesome Gilbert, vhy vould you vant to leave?!" He felt pride well up when a genuine smile spread across the little girl's face.  
"So...?"  
"It gets lonely vhen Vest is gone, so I don't zhink I'm getting rid of you yet." He rubbed the top of her head- causing her to scowl when he made it a mess. "Stay as long as you vant, you're welcomed here. But," He started, "To varn you, I'm zee awesome Gilbert- so you follow _my_ rules."


End file.
